Don t say you love me
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Buttercup y Butch han mantenido una relación desde hace un año, pero hace dos meses que el chico está, al parecer, un tanto distanciado, algo que ella no quiere y no puede asumir. Butch estaba más preocupado de ir a fiestas; Buttercup quería aprobar con buenas calificaciones su último año de escuela... ¿Será que el amor que él le juró ya se esfumó?
1. Primera parte

**RU;** rated T. Historia dividida en TRES partes.

 **BASADO EN:** "Don't say you love me" de Fifth Harmony.

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

.

"CLOSE BUT INCONSISTENT"

.

.

Pasó de página escuchando claramente el ruido que hacía esta y, de soslayo, miró a su novio que hacía flexiones mientras las contaba con ciertos suspiros debido a lo agitado que era el ejercicio.

Rodó los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en su lectura.

Los suspiros de Butch se hacían cada vez más fuertes, no podía evitar sentir ganas de lanzarle el libro por la cabeza para que dejara de hacer ello y se concentrara, de una buena vez, en tratar de mejorar también en los estudios, no en su fuerza física.

"Tienes súper-poderes, ¿por qué te ejercitas tanto?" pensaba Buttercup.

Entendía que cuando se está en la preparatoria uno tiende a preocuparse mucho de su imagen, ella se dio cuenta de eso en el momento en que escuchó, por parte de sus compañeros, que la consideraban la PPG más "fea", ya que sus hermanas eran expertas en lucir bien. Claro, eso no le cayó muy bien a Buttercup, no porque ella coincidiera con aquella aseveración, sino que eso le supuso un desafío: callarle la boca a todos los superficiales.

Oh, y vaya que lo hizo; nadie se había esperado ver a Buttercup con el uniforme de la escuela, el cabello peinado y tomado solo un mechón con un prendedor de estrella verde. No ocupó maquillaje ni nada extravagante –vamos, un uniforme escolar no puede ser extravagante a menos que la falda sea de lo más corto del mundo, algo que Buttercup jamás se permitiría usar–, simplemente se peinó, despejando su rostro, y dándole cara a sus compañeros que no tuvieron ningún tapujo a la hora de comentarle que se veía _bastante bien._

"–¿Logré cumplir con tus expectativas? –preguntó Buttercup, extrañando a uno de ellos–. Porque escuché muy bien que se refirieron de mí como la más fea.

–¡N-No dijimos eso! –escupió el otro, tratando de no sonar nervioso.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Ahora me dirán que escuché mal?

–No podríamos decirte que eres la más fea –dijo el primero–. Honestamente, Buttercup, creo que eres… ¡GWAAAAAAAAH!"

Buttercup sonreía cada vez que recordaba el grito de dolor de aquel chico luego de recibir una llave al brazo que ella misma le propinó. Y pues, desde aquel día comenzó a peinarse de esa manera, despejando su rostro de cualquier rastro de cabello que amenazase con aparecer y cubrir su rostro.

Pero quién iba a pensar que después de ello, terminaría iniciando una relación con el chico al que venía rechazando desde los trece años.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie.

No es como si sus hermanas no hubieran entablado una relación –aunque Brick y Blossom siguen insistiendo en que solo son amigos, y que cada uno está de lo más feliz y enamorado de sus respectivas parejas quienes no dejan escapar ninguna oportunidad para montarles cuernos a los "héroes rojos". Pero no daba ninguna garantía de que ella sí pudiese tener una relación con el más impredecible de los tres hermanos.

Y ahí los tienen, manteniendo una relación por poco más de un año.

Si le preguntaran a Butch cómo se siente en su relación con Buttercup, él diría:

–De maravilla, ¿es que la has visto? Es simplemente perfecta. Mi Butter es mi chica perfecta.

Si le preguntaran, en tanto, a Buttercup cómo se siente en su relación con Butch, ella diría:

–Uhm…

Sí, solo eso. Solo esa expresión de duda es lo que diría Buttercup acerca de su relación con Butch.

Han pasado dos meses desde que su relación dio un giro inesperado.

Butch acostumbraba a ser un chico increíblemente reservado con respecto a sus pensamientos y sentimientos, por eso cuando él le abrió su corazón, Buttercup pensó que ya había encontrado, en él, todo lo que necesitaba para confirmar lo que sentía por él.

–¿Qué tanto lees?

Entonces alzó la cabeza y volvió a darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación y que su novio acababa de terminar de hacer flexiones y pasaba una toalla sobre su sudado pecho.

–El libro para la clase de literatura, ese mismo que, supongo, ya terminaste.

Butch sonrió de medio lado, se inclinó sobre la silla de su novia y le robó un corto beso en los labios.

–¿Me permites usar la ducha?

–Ve –dijo Buttercup, recogiéndose en su asiento, volviendo la vista a su libro.

Y así era siempre.

Butch fue a la ducha, ella siguió con su lectura… Pero es que, de verdad, así era siempre. El chico solo se ejercitaba y después la miraba estudiar, haciendo como si le estuviera poniendo atención, cuando en realidad solo esperaba que ella le preguntara que _qué le pasaba_ , y así soltar la información de que tenía alguna fiesta.

Hoy no fue la excepción.

Cuando Butch salió de la ducha, ya vestido y todo, se acomodó entre las piernas de su novia –mientras ella seguía sentada en la silla que había al otro lado de su mesa de noche, en el lado de la ventana–, y ella, como si de un instinto se tratase, comenzó a acariciar el mojado cabello de él.

–Nos invitaron a una fiesta, amorcito.

Buttercup rodó los ojos.

–Vale, vale, ¿cuándo es?

–El fin de semana, en casa de Bell. Insistió en que fuera contigo.

–Me lo esperaba –suspiró ella–. Lleva tiempo insistiendo a que vaya a sus fiestecitas, ¿crees que me quiera dar una sorpresa? Después de todo, es tu maldita ex.

–Ya, _sh_ , _sh_ , no es necesario recordar eso, además de que no puedo considerarla una ex como tal, solo salimos un par de veces, menos de dos meses…

–Pero estuvieron _juntos_.

–¿Y eso implica que fuera mi novia? –miró hacia arriba, Buttercup al notarlo dejó de acariciar su cabello y retomó su lectura.

–No lo sé, dime tú.

–Tú y yo estamos saliendo _oficialmente_. Con Bell… Jamás pude presentarla a nadie como mi _novia_ ni tampoco me referí a ella de esa manera. No me hagas una escena de celos.

–No es una escena de celos.

–¿Ah no?

–No, no son celos…

–¿Entonces qué es?

–Olvídalo, déjame leer. Y si quieres insistir tanto con ir a esa méndiga fiesta, pues bien, voy a acompañarte. Solo por esta vez y solo por un rato, te recuerdo que tenemos exámenes. Debes empezar a prepararte para aplicar a las universidades antes de graduarnos.

Butch simplemente chasqueó la lengua, como si le estuviera restando importancia al asunto.

–De eso no hay cuidado, mis notas no han bajado, he mantenido el promedio.

Buttercup tragó saliva y volvió a acomodarse.

–Como digas.

De todas formas, no iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

.

.

.

–Tienes cara de querer comentarnos algo –dijo Blossom, recostándose en su cama–, ¿o no, hermanita querida?

Buttercup dejó su móvil de lado y miró a su hermana que se acomodaba de lo mejor junto a ella, en tanto su otra hermana, Bubbles, estaba tomando asiento en la silla donde, hace un par de horas, estuvo junto a Butch.

–¿Te lo parezco? –preguntó, tratando de desviar la conversación.

–Por algo te lo digo –respondió la pelirroja–. Anda ya, suéltalo.

Suspiró y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, no le gustaba hablar del tema, no precisamente porque prefería mantener la intimidad de su relación reducida solo a dos personas –ella y su novio–, sino porque sus hermanas iban a decir justamente lo que ella estaba pensando y que, en boca de otros, sonaría doloroso escuchar.

–Butch… Creo que él y yo estamos en escenarios distintos.

Sus hermanas no respondieron al instante, se mantuvieron en silencio, y es solo aumentaba la ansiedad que se hacía presente en Buttercup en aquel momento.

–¿Sigues pensando en ello? –dijo Bubbles.

–Sí.

–¿No será que él se aburrió?

Buttercup no hubiera pensado jamás que aquello que _no quería escuchar_ iba a salir con tanta facilidad de la boca de Bubbles. No lo quería creer, no quería pensar que de verdad eso lo había dicho su hermana… No, no, no.

–No lo creo –dijo Blossom, haciendo que Buttercup la mirara inmediatamente–, Butch sigue siendo demasiado afectivo cuando está con Butter, no creo que se haya aburrido de la relación, si es que eso fue lo que insinuaste.

No quería sentirse insegura, y la verdad es que Butch, a pesar de que siempre iba a una fiesta tras otra, no le daba motivos para sentirse de esa manera. No importaba cuántas chicas –o chicos, vaya a saber uno– quisieran ligar con él, siempre se desanimaban al saber que _él tenía novia a la cual respetar y a quien jamás le sería infiel_.

Siempre era así, a ella le constaba.

Butch siempre demostraba el mismo amor desde el primer día en que empezaron a salir… Ese día que, los últimos dos meses, solía recurrir a su mente con una frecuenta mayor a la del principio de su relación.

Como si fuera ese mismo día…

"Butch tiraba de la muñeca de Buttercup para que la chica fuera a meter los pies al agua igual que él. Ambos reían, él no perdió tiempo y empezó a tirarle agua a la chica, que parecía tener cierto miedo de mojar su cabello para que no se le arruinara con la sal.

–Basta, idiota.

–¡Qué! –exclamó Butch, volviendo a lanzarle agua–. ¿Te asustan un poco de gotas?

–No me asustan, solo que no quiero mojarme.

–¿Y qué prefieres hacer? Estamos en la playa –suspiró el chico–, ¿qué panorama podemos hacer en la playa?

–¿No te parece que podríamos caminar?

Él asintió, dándole la razón y, acto seguido, tomó la mano de la chica, salieron del agua, cada uno recogió sus zapatos y empezaron a caminar por el agua, a la orilla –petición exclusiva de Butch, a quien le encantaba sentir el agua fría y el cómo sus pies parecían hundirse en la arena mojada.

–Me gustas, Buttercup –le hubo soltado, así sin más–. Me gustas demasiado.

Ella se quedó perpleja, Butch entrelazó sus dedos y giró su rostro para verla y sonreírle. El rostro del chico le parecía más brillante a pesar del contraste que los rayos del sol poniente generaban.

–¿Eh?

–¿Estás sorda o qué? –la sonrisa se borró un poco de su rostro–. ¡Acabo de decirte que me gustas!

Buttercup detuvo su paso, asimismo Butch. Ella desviaba la mirada, no podía evitar haberse sonrojado, él en tanto reía por lo bajo, soltó sus zapatos y forzó a que ella soltara los suyos, así pudo tomar ambas manos.

–Buttercup –decía el chico–, si ahora mismo tú aceptas ser mi novia, te aseguro de que nunca dejaré de amarte.

–Butch…

–¡Oye, lo digo en serio! Te amaría desde ahora hasta que seamos viejitos…

–Aún somos jóvenes, no sabemos qué es lo que puede suceder en un futuro…

–¡Hasta que seamos viejos! –insistía."

Y la verdad, es que ahora mismo ella estaba entrando a dudar en si eso, hasta ahora, era verdad o solo un mero compromiso de él. Las dudas no la dejaban tranquila, y el que Bubbles le haya dicho tan directamente " _¿no será que él ya se aburrió?_ ", simplemente desató todas las dudas. Creía que su conflicto de pareja era solo a que cada uno prestaba atención a cosas distintas. Ahora mismo creía que, tal vez, ambos estaban el uno con el otro, pero por mero compromiso.

"¿Y si él va a fiestas porque se aburre de mí?", pensó.

–El viernes saldré –dijo, de pronto, llamando la atención de sus hermanas–. Iré a la fiesta de Bell con Butch, para que sepa que yo sí me puedo poner en su escenario sin problema alguno. Quizás de esa forma él empiece a interesarse por el mío y… nuestra relación se fortalezca.

–¿Te parece que tu relación con él está débil? –cuestionó Blossom.

–No está nada de más reforzarla, ¿no? –sonrió levemente–. Solo para estar _segura_.

.

.

.

Se removía entre la gente, pareciéndole increíble que en el corto lapsus en el que fue al baño la casa de Bell se había repletado. Perdió de vista a sus hermanas y, por si no fuera obvio, a su novio.

–No, gracias –le dijo al chico que le extendía una lata de cerveza.

Seguía escabulléndose por ahí, por la sala hasta que logró salir al patio trasero, donde se estaba llevando a cabo una improvisada _pool party_. En una de las sillas de reposo que rodeaban la piscina, pudo ver a su hermana Bubbles sentada en las piernas de un Boomer que no tenía ganas de soltarla; ambos con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

En otra dirección, donde se encontraba la barra de comida, estaban Brick y Blossom, ella sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un vaso de gaseosa mientras que él tenía un vaso pequeño cuyo líquido bebió en un segundo por no decir menos.

Estuvo buscando a Butch, hasta que lo vio cerca de la terraza, rodeado de chicas y chicos, frente a una mesa de ping-pong levemente inclinada, donde se podían apreciar vasos llenos de algún tipo de brebaje. Butch apuntó a una cuyo contenido era transparente. Al darle, Bell –que había escogido un vestido especialmente apretado para esa noche, resaltando todas sus curvas de mujer– le extendió el vaso y le guiñó un ojo.

–Hasta el fondo –alcanzó a escuchar Buttercup, a medida que se acercaba.

–¡Fondo, fondo, fondo! –gritaban a su alrededor.

Butch bebió todo el contenido como si de agua se tratase. Obviamente, no era agua, sino destilado y Buttercup fue capaz de darse cuenta cuando estuvo a su lado.

–Volviste –dijo el chico, extendiéndole el vaso a otro chico para que lo llenase de alcohol y lo colocase en la mesa de nuevo–, ya era hora, ¿quieres jugar?

–¿Cuánto has bebido? –preguntó Buttercup.

Butch frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos, algunos de los que estaban cerca rieron por lo bajo, pero al notar la mirada de desaprobación de la superpoderosa verde, cambiaron totalmente su actitud.

–No exageres, ¿ya? No es la ocasión –respondió el chico.

–No deberías beber tanto.

–Pues lo siento –parecía un poco ofuscado–, perdón por no cumplir con tus expectativas, ¿pero qué esperabas? Estamos de fiesta, ¿quieres que beba jugo de naranja mientras jugamos a las cartas?

Y eso fue como un balde de agua fría. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? No se había esperado que Butch le hablase de esa forma, ni menos cuando solamente le mostraba parte de su preocupación por su salud.

–No te pongas así –dijo Buttercup–, no te pongas agresivo conmigo.

–No seas mojigata –dijo Butch, suspirando y volviendo a ver a los chicos con una enorme sonrisa–. ¡Vamos, vamos! ¿A quién le toca?

Buttercup no estaba entendiendo, ¿desde cuándo es que Butch tomaba esas actitudes? Ahora mismo, la estaba ignorando, y no entendía a qué mierda se debía.

Y la verdad, es que Buttercup no era paciente ni tenía intenciones de mostrar su debilidad frente a personas que no _debían_ verla así, por lo que tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, relamió sus labios, alzó levemente sus cejas y giró sobre sus talones. Caminó hacia la entrada de la casa, volviendo a esquivar a todos a su alrededor, pero chocó con Brick, el pelirrojo de cabello largo, quien, al parecer, se dirigía al baño.

–¿Butter? ¿Ya te vas? Es muy temprano –dijo el chico.

Buttercup se dio cuenta de que su aliento no estaba pasado a alcohol, no como el de su –estúpido– novio.

–Si el imbécil de tu hermano te pregunta por mí, dile que la mojigata de su novia ya se fue.

No le dio chance de responder, se apresuró hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió volando, dejando una débil estela verde tras ella; la verdad es que no quería llamar la atención de nadie en la ciudad, menos entre los asistentes a la fiesta.

* * *

Sigan mi página de instagram si quieren saber más de esta historia o, si son recurrentes lectores de mis obras, para que puedan mantenerse informados de las actualizaciones o próximas publicaciones. No subo nada personal, en lo absoluto, solo está dedicado a ser de uso para las actualizaciones de mis historias.

La cuenta es _floorvioleetta_.

La próxima parte de esta historia sería subida –espero– el **1 de diciembre.** Esto fue solo la "introducción" al conflicto de la historia.

 **¿Review?**

Gracias por leer.


	2. Segunda parte

**RU** ; rated T. Historia dividida en TRES partes.

 **BASADO EN** : "Don't say you love me" de Fifth Harmony.

 **SEGUNDA PARTE**

.

"I'M OKAY BUT I CAN'T FAKE IT"

.

.

–Butch llegará tarde hoy.

Ante el aviso de Boomer –que parecía muy avergonzado al decirlo–, Buttercup soltó un suspiro, se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su cabeza en la taquilla.

–No hemos hablado durante todo el fin de semana –le comenta al rubio, quien frunció el ceño.

–Me lo suponía –bufó–. Es que el maldito imbécil quedó con una resaca horrible, y el sábado volvió a salir, creo que fue a casa de Mitch… –miró a la chica mientras arqueaba las cejas–. Supongo que te haces una idea del estado del Butch al llegar en la madrugada.

–No fue capaz de levantarse ayer, ¿verdad? –preguntó, a lo que Boomer asintió–. Es increíble.

–Si yo fuera tú, le daría un ultimátum.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A que mi hermano, Buttercup, es un idiota que no se da cuenta de las cagadas que se está mandando.

–¿Hay algo que me quieras contar? –cuestionó, Boomer se puso nervioso.

–No exactamente… –rascó su nuca–, es solo que, bien sabes que Butch suele mandarse cagadas.

–Boomer –interrumpió–, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

–No, no, de verdad. No tengo conocimiento exacto, pero –suspiró–, lo vi con Bell ese día en la fiesta. Deja aclarar que solo los vi juntos, abrazados y todo, no besándose, aunque la intención de ella eran precisamente esa. No lo besó porque yo me lo llevé del brazo, estaba demasiado ebrio como para poder ser cien por ciento consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Buttercup no respondió, simplemente bajó la mirada. Ante eso, Boomer le tomó la mano y tiró de ella para acercarla y hacer que lo abrace.

–Habla con él –decía Boomer, al momento en que ella correspondía el abrazo de su cuñado–, ¿sí? Creo que ustedes tienen cosas que aclarar.

.

.

.

Butch llegó a la segunda hora, a matemáticas, la que resultaba ser su clase favorita, junto con química. Siempre hacían bromas al respecto, argumentando que le gustaban esas materias por el simple hecho de que le servían a la hora de calcular su _media_ y _promedio_ de alcohol bebido y las formas en las que podía _mezclarlo_ para hacerlo más fuerte.

–¿Me estás prestando atención, Butter?

–Sí, sí.

Aunque era mentira.

Ambos estaban en las gradas frente a las canchas de fútbol americano, estando Butch en una banca más abajo, siendo capaz de colocar su cabeza entre las piernas de su novia, y esta solo le acariciaba el cabello con suma ternura.

–¿Irás conmigo de nuevo?

–Ni de broma.

Butch se alejó un poco y se giró para mirarla con extrañeza

–¿Eso fue un no?

–Sí, fue un no. No voy a ir a ninguna fiesta contigo.

–¿Por qué no?

–¿Acaso se te olvidó cómo me trataste?

Butch chasqueó la lengua, giró la cabeza haciendo un gesto de desprecio y se cruzó de brazos.

–Qué exagerada.

–No es ser exagerada, es pedirte respeto. Soy tu novia, no debiste haberme dicho esas cosas cuando solamente estaba tratando de cuidar de ti.

–¿Te digo algo?

Butch se puso de pie, estaba molesto y su actitud podía acercarse a ese antiguo villano que salía de él cuando tomaba esa actitud violenta.

–No tengo tiempo para escuchar sermones –siguió diciendo–, déjate de joder, ¿vale? Ya suficiente tengo en casa, no empieces tú también.

–¡Butch! ¡Regresa!

Pero el chico ya había tomado sus cosas y se alejaba, caminado bruscamente, de ella. Buttercup, de verdad, no entendía qué mierda estaba pasando con su novio ni a qué se debía esa actitud que estaba volviendo a florecer –para mal– en él.

.

.

.

–¡¿Te dejó hablando sola?!

– _¡Shhhh!_ –pidió Buttercup, llevándose el dedo a la boca cuando tocó gesticular–. ¡No es necesario que grites, Blossom!

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, pero la expresión de molestia no dejó su rostro. Bubbles, en tanto, estaba sentada en la cama de la morena, tomando a la misma de las manos y acariciándolas con el pulgar.

–Pero sí, lo hizo –suspiró–. No lo sé, chicas, creo que Butch está demasiado raro últimamente –miró a Bubbles–. He llegado a considerar que, tal vez, sí se ha aburrido de nuestra relación… Incluso, puede que esté tomando todas estas actitudes para que yo termine con él –apretó sus labios unos segundos–. ¡Y no quiero hacerlo! ¡No quiero terminar con él!

De forma instintiva, Bubbles abrazó a su hermana, Blossom se arrodilló frente a ella y acarició las rodillas de su hermana; simplemente, querían brindarle el apoyo que ella necesitase en un momento así. ¿Qué podían decirle? Nada, después de todo, solo sería una decisión que tomaría ella, lo que ellas pudiesen o no decirle no tiene alguna validez a la hora de tomar una decisión.

–No quiero terminar con él –susurró–, pero no me está dejando opción.

–No pienses así –dijo Blossom–. No es necesario que terminen, pero sí podrías decirle que quieres tomarte un tiempo en la relación.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Buttercup descubrió su rostro y ambas chicas pudieron darse cuenta de que ella empezaba a tener los ojos irritados, como cuando estás a punto de romper a llorar.

–Dile que necesitas tomarte un tiempo en la relación… Que te dé un mes, donde no se besen ni se junten ni nada –Blossom hablaba entusiasmada, como si fuese una experta en el tema del amor–. Durante ese mes, ambos deberían pensar en si de verdad se extrañan, ya sabes, esas cosas.

–¿Crees que sea buena idea?

–¿Acaso a ti se te ocurre alguna idea mejor?

Pero Buttercup no contestó, dándole así la razón a la pelirroja. Bubbles, en tanto, solo abrazaba a su hermana.

–Puede que considere aquella idea.

–No lo dudes –exigió Blossom, ya mostrándose un poco molesta–. Si lo haces, no lo harás nunca… ¡Buttercup! ¡Es por el bien de tu relación y por ti! No puedes estar desgastándote si la relación no termina siendo una bilateralidad.

–Butter –dijo, esta vez, Bubbles–, ella tiene razón. Entiendo, en verdad que sí, que lo quieras mucho, pero debes quererte a ti misma por sobre todo, al menos en esta etapa de la vida. No puedes dejar que te falte el respeto de esa manera… Quién se cree que es.

Buttercup apretó sus labios y, lentamente, asintió.

Nunca pensó que estaría en esa situación, donde sus hermanas estarían ayudándola a superar un problema amoroso. Es más, jamás pensó que sería una de las chicas que se terminaría afligiendo por esa clase de problemas… ¡No iba en ella, en lo absoluto! Se suponía que ella sería quien diera los consejos a sus hermanas, ella iba a ser quien les dijera: "deja a ese patán, hay muchos más chicos afuera esperando por ti". Sin embargo, el escenario era completamente distinto, ella estaba siendo consolada, ella estaba recibiendo consejos… ¡Ella estaba sufriendo por un patán!

No quería creer que el escenario era ese… No iba a aceptarlo con tanta facilidad. Nunca le ha gustado admitir que es débil sentimentalmente cuando siempre ha sido destacada como la más fuerte de las tres. No lo aceptaría, no, no, no, no.

Así que no le quedó más que sonreír, autosuficiente –para la sorpresa de las otras dos chicas– y suspirar.

–Creo que sí lo haré, le diré a ese _patán_ que ponga los pies sobre la tierra y que se dé cuenta de quién es su novia.

Ante aquello, tanto Blossom como Bubbles quedaron en silencio, mirando a su hermana e intercambiando una pequeña mirada entre ellas. Terminaron sonriéndole y celebrando la respuesta que dio.

–Ya estaba esperando eso –dijo Blossom–. Era bastante extraño verte así, tan débil.

–Esa es mi hermana –añadió Bubbles.

Buttercup se sintió mejor consigo misma, había logrado convencer a sus hermanas de que el bajón anímico de hace un momento se terminó esfumando, cuando en realidad, muy por el contrario, se encontraba demasiado vigente en su interior.

.

.

.

 **Buttercup** – 08:34pm

"Necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedes venir?

Ya casi era medianoche y ni rastro había de Butch; el chico ni siquiera había leído el mensaje, por lo que a eso de las diez, Buttercup ya se había ido a la cama y dormía como un bebé.

No era consciente de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento afuera de su casa. Butch se escabullía por el jardín, tratando de que ninguno de los vecinos lo notase. El chico sabía muy bien que, si lanzaba piedras a la ventana de la chica, ella no despertaría, y si lo llegase a hacer, los rayos láser no se harían esperar.

Con sumo cuidado, empezó a levitar y tomó el borde izquierdo de la ventana, forcejeando un poco, terminó cediendo, por lo que pudo entrar a la habitación de su novia.

La temperatura del cuarto estaba considerablemente más alta que afuera, pero no era desagradable. Lo que más le gustó a Butch cuando entró a la habitación, fue que toda ella tenía el aroma de Buttercup, a ese característico perfume un poco picante y dulce que usaba con frecuencia, a tal grado que él ya lo asimiló como _su aroma_.

Se sentó a los pies de su cama y removió el cuerpo de su novia –no sabiendo, con exactitud, si de verdad estaba tocando su cintura o su cadera– hasta que ella despertó.

Obviamente esperaba ver esa expresión de horror en la cara de su novia cuando lo viese ahí, es que le parecía de lo más invasivo.

–Me dijiste que viniera…

Pero una almohada llegó a su rostro, impactándole a tal nivel que tuvo que sobarse un poco la nariz.

–Esto es invasión a mi privacidad –dijo la chica en un susurro–. ¿Y te parece que estas son horas adecuadas para venir? Es lunes, Butch, a estas horas deberías estar durmiendo.

–Lo estaría –dijo–, pero recién me desocupé, estaba empezando y terminando el ensayo para Historia.

–¿El ensayo que nos dieron hace tres semanas?

–Ese mismo –respondió con naturalidad–. Lo hice corto, no supera las seis páginas… De seguro apruebo.

–No puedo creer que te estés conformando con lo mínimo –suspiró ella, acomodándose en su cama.

–¿De qué querías que habláramos?

Butch se recostó a su lado, haciendo que ella se corriera un poco para darle espacio. La abrazó por la cintura e hizo que la chica se recostara en la cama junto a él. Buttercup iba a hablar, pero él de inmediato empezó a dejar besos en su rostro.

–Butch –decía, tal vez queriendo pedirle que se detuviera.

–Perdón por lo de hoy –interrumpió–, no debí haberte hablado de esa manera.

Buttercup se quedó sin habla y simplemente miró a su novio. Él seguía acostado sobre la ropa de cama, por ende no tenían contacto directo bajo las sábanas, y la miraba con un puchero y sus cejas curvadas de tal manera que le parecía una expresión de suma tristeza.

–En verdad –siguió diciendo–, creo que te traté de muy mala forma, tú solo querías corregirme, ¿no? Me alteré demasiado, perdón, de verdad.

–¿Tus disculpas son sinceras? –preguntó, Butch pasó a colocar una mano sobre su rostro, acariciando con sumo cuidado su mejilla.

–Completamente sinceras… Discúlpame, Buttercup.

Se supone que iba a decirle que se tomaran un tiempo, se supone que iba a decirle que ella quería respeto… ¿y llegaba a decirle que lo sentía? Mandó a la mierda cualquier idea de quebrar, aunque sea por un mes, su relación con Butch. Ella quería creer que él, de verdad, estaba intentando cambiar por el bien de su relación.

–Te quiero –le susurró antes de besarlo.

Pero ese _te quiero_ no fue correspondido por él.

* * *

 **Respondiendo review(s):**

 **Yue-De-Sabiduria:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero te haya gustado.

 **Xion-chan 14:** Brick debe, siempre, estar presente, es un ícono, jajajaja.

 **Soool:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra eso.

Recuerden seguir la cuenta de instagram _floorvioleetta_. Hice una pequeña encuesta donde pregunté si les parecía que hiciera un especial de Navidad... El resultado fue que sí, por lo que ahí iré colocando más información de las ideas que tengo para las historias.

La última parte de esta historia será publicada entre el **8 y 9 de diciembre** ; tengo exámenes en la universidad y muchos textos que leer. Por ello, por favor, si no actualizo el sábado en la noche, lo haré el domingo en la tarde.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima semana.

¡Saludos!


	3. Última parte

**RU** ; rated T. Historia dividida en TRES partes.

 **BASADO** **EN** : "Don't say you love me" de Fifth Harmony.

 **ÚLTIMA** **PARTE**

.

"I NEED A LITTLE BIT MORE"

.

.

Buttercup miraba a sus hermanas con suma vergüenza. Dios, le resultaba tan desagradable ser regañada por ellas, era como volver a los tiempos pasados, donde ella, de cinco años, era regañada por ser la más bruta. Sin embargo, eso había quedado olvidado por muchos años, conforme al crecimiento de ellas, hasta llegado este momento.

Blossom había visto a Butch irse, no tardó en contarle a Bubbles. Ahora mismo, tomaban desayuno –un poco más temprano de lo habitual– e interrogaban a su hermana. Esperaban que les contara que sí, que había dejado su relación en una especie de _hiatus_.

Pero ¿cuál fue la respuesta?

–Me pidió disculpas… y yo las acepté.

Blossom dejó el vaso con zumo de naranja sobre la mesa con un poco de fuerza, sobresaltando a sus otras dos hermanas. Bufó y desvió la mirada.

–Después de todo es tu relación –dijo Blossom–. No saco nada recriminándote –guardó silencio un momento.

–Obvio que no, tú sigues con el infiel de tu novio –quiso defenderse, pero la mirada de superioridad que le dedicaba la pelirroja le dio mala espina.

–A diferencia de ti, yo sí rompí con él –volvió a tomar su vaso–. Hace un par de días, por eso es que no me habían visto con él –arqueó ambas cejas antes de llevar el vaso a sus labios–, creí que pudieron notarlo.

Ambas chicas negaron, Blossom se encogió de hombros.

–Buttercup –llamó Bubbles–, ¿por qué aceptaste sus disculpas?

Pero no respondió, solo se removió un poco en la silla y se llevó una tostada a la boca, evitando, de esa manera, el tema de conversación.

–¿Tanto así lo quieres?

–Sí –respondió para sorpresa de la rubia, incluso todavía teniendo un poco de comida en la boca–, lo quiero mucho.

–Pero ¿y él?

Miró a Blossom que secaba las comisuras de sus labios y luego apoyaba ambas manos sobre la mesa donde comían.

–¿Él te corresponde de la misma manera? –insistió.

Y recordó cuando anoche, recientemente, ella le dijo que lo quería, pero él ni se inmutó en corresponderle. Al no haber respuesta de su parte, sus hermanas se miraron entre ellas y, sin haberlo dicho, se acercaron para abrazarla y consolarla, aunque ella no se los hubiera pedido. Ambas sabían que su hermana lo necesitaba, pero era tan orgullosa como para no decirlo nunca.

–Butter –dijo Bubbles–, si quieres llorar, hazlo.

Eso quería, Dios, ¡cuánto quería ponerse a llorar ahí, en los brazos de sus hermanas! Quería, quería, quería, lo necesitaba tanto. Simplemente se dejó abrazar por unos segundos, hasta que estuvo segura de que las malditas lágrimas ya la habían dejado en paz.

–Estoy bien –dijo, tratando de hacer que sus hermanas dejaran de consolarla–, en serio.

Las chicas hicieron caso, pero ambas mostraban una sonrisa casi de tristeza, ella les sonrió sinceramente.

–Voy a estar bien, ¿sí? Solamente… creo que debo pensar mejor las cosas, ¿no? Con más calma.

 _Con más calma_ …

.

.

.

–Si quieres joder bien a mi hermano, díselo todo en una de sus putas fiestecitas.

Brick dio un fuerte mordisco a su manzana verde y desvió la atención de su mirada hacia las gradas contrarias.

Estaban en su descanso de la práctica de soccer –ambos equipos entrenaban simultáneamente para poder dejar que los otros clubes de deportes pudiesen ocupar el resto de las canchas–, y Brick había querido hablar con ella desde que se dio cuenta de que su hermano no había dormido en casa. Boomer también estaba presente en la conversación, aunque no formase parte del equipo de soccer estaba en las gradas con ambos.

–Precisamente ya tiene un nuevo evento para este viernes, ¿te lo dijo? –preguntó Boomer, a lo que ella negó–. Bueno, una chica de primer año nos invitó a todos –hizo un gesto de disgusto–, al parecer quiere ser la nueva Morebucks de la escuela.

–Pues ya está –zanjó Brick–, ahí mismo lo encararás.

–Pero…

Ambos chicos le dedicaron la misma mirada que recibió, al principio del día, por parte de sus hermanas.

¿Tan mal lo estaba haciendo como para ser regañada dos veces en un solo día? La respuesta es sí.

–Nadie debiese estar soportando un tipo de relación como la tuya –dijo Boomer, volviendo la vista a su libro de estructuras gramaticales del inglés–, eso es solo el inicio… Se puede poner peor, y ninguno de los que te queremos quiere eso.

Buttercup guardó silencio y empezó a sobar sus piernas, de paso arregló sus calcetas.

–Suéltale todo –dijo Brick, quien ya se había devorado la manzana por completo–, y en la misma fiesta –la miró–. Arruínale su puta diversión, así como él arruinó su relación. Creo que te lo debe.

Dios, se sentía tan débil… Estar pidiéndole consejos a todos los cercanos que la rodeaban, terminaba por ser un desgaste, un cansancio mental para ella que solo incrementaba sus ganas de tirar todo por la borda. Todo, absolutamente todo.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en un gran error.

Estaba soportando su relación –miró a los dos chicos que parecían estar enfrascados en una conversación, a la cual no estaba prestando atención– por miedo a volver a estar sola y no ser notada. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¡Pues porque era la única razón por la que pedía consejos! Butch había sido el único chico que la notó desde antes, por lo que sentía que si terminaba con él, no iba a lograr tener otra relación.

Se dio cierto asco a sí misma al pensar que había desarrollado esa maldita dependencia.

–¿Por qué pones esa cara? –pregunta Brick, aguantando un poco su risa.

–Sentí tu olor a sudor. Báñate con abundante jabón, por favor –bromeó, volviendo a poner esa expresión de asco, haciendo reír a Boomer y preocupando a Brick–. Es broma, mono pelirrojo. Ya, será mejor que sigamos, cada uno con nuestro entrenamiento –miró a Boomer–. Excepto tú, no puedes jugar hasta que sanes bien del tobillo.

.

.

.

Frotaba las palmas de sus manos por sobre sus piernas, subiendo un poco la falda del vestido. Blossom la miró de reojo y la codeó. Instintivamente miró a la pelirroja que le indicaba que mirase para el frente.

El telón rojo de terciopelo las separaba de los asistentes al evento de ese día viernes, en donde les darían un reconocimiento, a manera de conmemorar la vez en que salvaron a la ciudad –y parte del mundo, ¿no? – de un peligroso ataque de Él, destruyéndolo por completo.

–Es lo mismo que el año pasado –dijo la chica–, solo relájate.

–No estoy nerviosa por la ceremonia –decía Buttercup–, estoy nerviosa por la hora que es.

–¿Qué tiene la hora? –quiso saber Bubbles, inclinándose un poco para alcanzar a oír la conversación que mantenían sus hermanas.

–Debemos ir a la fiesta de esa chica de primero, ¿no? Solo quiero llegar antes de que Butch se haya puesto a beber.

Ninguna de las otras dos chicas hizo comentario alguno, solo asintieron y volvieron a mirar el telón.

Buttercup giró su cabeza hacia tras bambalinas, donde se veía que el alcalde hablaba con el Profesor y junto al productor del evento, que les enseñaba una planilla, a simple vista parecía que se tratara del cronograma de la ceremonia.

–No entiendo por qué hacemos esto –decía–, ya pasó todo, ¿no? Deberíamos…

–Que hayamos destruido a Él, no significa que el mal haya sido erradicado por completo –suspiró Blossom–. Pero vamos, esta solo es una ceremonia, por lo que escuché, está programada para que dure cuarenta y cinco minutos, incluyendo en ellos el tiempo de las intervenciones de los periodistas.

–Va a ser muy corta –aseguró Bubbles–, llegaremos a tiempo. Quizás Butch solo haya bebido una lata de cerveza –y le sonrió de manera muy amigable.

–Doy por seguro que ya habrá bajado, por lo menos, dos latas y media –masculló sin que sus hermanas pudiesen escucharla.

Y – _por fin_ , pensó Buttercup– el telón se abrió y los flashes no se hicieron esperar. Solo debía ser acotada con lo que decía y sería libre. Tanto Bubbles como Blossom eran conscientes de que Buttercup estaba apurada por irse de ahí; compartieron una mirada de complicidad, pensaron que también serían de ayuda para su hermana.

Por si no se dieron cuenta –algo difícil, porque no lo he dicho–, Butch y Buttercup no han interactuado desde que él fue a casa de ella, por eso es que Buttercup piensa ir a encararlo a la fiestecita esa.

.

.

.

Buttercup terminaba de colocarse el _choker_ , sus hermanas la miraban expectantes. Asintió cuando estuvo lista se acercó a la puerta. Habían logrado llegar, se tardaron un poco más de cuarenta y cinco minutos –las preguntas de los periodistas fueron más abundantes de lo que ellas premeditaron–, pero ahora ya estaban cambiadas de ropa y entrando a la casa de la chica de primero.

Chica de quién desconocían su nombre, y hasta la cara.

Unos chicos hicieron una ovación cuando las vieron llegar, solo dos disfrutaron de la atención, la otra estaba haciéndose paso para ver dónde era que se encontraba el maldito de su novio.

–¿Ron con gaseosa? –le preguntó una chica.

Pudo ver que era Bell que le extendía un vaso y le sonreía con cierta lástima.

–¿Cómo sé que no lo envenenaste?

–No tengo para qué hacerlo, ¿para qué te querría muerta? –insistió en que recibiera la bebida–. No hay nada que tú tengas que sea de mi interés.

–¿Nada? –recibió el vaso y arqueó una ceja–. ¿Estás segura?

–Si crees que quiero quitarte a Butch –rodó los ojos–, pues te equivocas.

–¿Ah, sí? –Bell asintió, para la sorpresa de la chica–. ¿De verdad no tienes interés en mi novio?

–Dios, chica, ¿solo eres capaz de formular preguntas? No, no estoy interesada en tu novio –relamió sus labios y desvió la mirada–. Viendo lo que está sucediendo últimamente… –hizo un gesto de desagrado–. Viendo cómo te trató en mi fiesta… Definitivamente no hay interés por él de mi parte.

Buttercup tragó un poco de saliva y miró el contenido oscuro de su bebida. Bell le tocó el brazo y lo estrechó levemente.

–Buttercup, tú y yo no hemos tenido de las mejores relaciones como compañeras ni nada, pero si hay algo que jamás toleraré, es la toxicidad en una relación.

No le respondió, seguía con la mirada agachada. Bell, en tanto, esperaba una reacción de su parte. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima, debido a la vergüenza que parecía tener la chica.

–Está allá atrás –dijo–, hasta el momento no ha bebido nada. Me hizo una apuesta: "no beberé ni una gota de alcohol hasta tener a mi novia aquí".

–Ah –habló finalmente–, así que se acordó de que soy su novia.

–Sí –suspiró–, es consciente de que eres su novia, otra cosa es que tiene una horrible forma de demostrarlo.

–Bien, pues iré a hablar con él.

Sin decir más, bebió todo el contenido de su vaso de un solo sorbo y le devolvió el vaso a Bell, que la miraba sorprendida.

–¿No te hará mal?

–Tengo buena resistencia –se defendió la superpoderosa verde–, no hay problema.

Se abrió paso hasta el patio trasero, ignorando los gritos de Bell que la llamaba por su nombre. No le fue difícil ver dónde estaba Butch: rodeado de chicas de primer año que no desperdiciaban momento alguno para restregarse contra él. A Butch no parecía desagradarle la idea, aunque no me atrevería a decir que sí le agradaba.

–¿Podría decirse que Bell ganó o perdió la apuesta contra ti?

Al escuchar su voz, Butch dejó de mirar a las chicas y solo se centró en su novia. Al verla cruzada de brazos y con una expresión desafiante en su rostro, no pudo evitar sonreír y caminar hasta ella para tomarla entre sus brazos y besar su boca repetidas veces. Buttercup se sentía una idiota por estar correspondiendo esos besos, cuando se supone que iba a hablar con él porque estaba enojada y _buscaba tomarse un tiempo en su relación_.

 _Qué tonta, qué tonta, qué tonta, qué suave_.

–Butch –dijo ella, separándose un poco de él–, vine porque tengo algo importante que hablar contigo.

–Bueno –le dio otro beso–, pero ¿podemos divertirnos primero? –la tomó de la muñeca–. No he bebido ni una sola gota. Ayúdame a encontrar a Bell, le aposté diez billetes que aguantaría hasta que llegaras; necesito que vea que cumplí con mi parte.

–Pero, Butch, en verdad…

–Podemos hablar después –insistió y abrió la puerta que los conducía dentro de la casa.

.

.

.

–Buttercup, ya has bebido suficiente.

Empujó a Butch desde el pecho mientras le daba el último sorbo a su vaso.

–No es cierto. A diferencia de ti, mis siete vasos tenían más gaseosa que alcohol –lo miró–. Puedo apostar que todo el alcohol que he bebido, equivale a una cuarta parte de lo que tú lo has hecho.

Y no mentía, ella estaba lúcida aún, solo con unas urgentes ganas de ir a orinar; ahora, si hablamos de mareo, es posible, sí, pero no es como si no fuese consciente de sus actos ni de lo que decía. Sobre todo de esto último, tiene muy claro lo que quiere hablar hoy con su novio – _aún_.

–Dame permiso –dijo, pero Butch se rehusaba a dejarla irse de su lado–, solo quiero ir al puto baño, muévete –y lo empujó.

No le importó si otras personas se dieron cuenta de lo que entre ellos ocurrió, solo quería liberar su vejiga. Las necesidades fisiológicas van primero.

Se abrió paso hasta llegar al baño. A la distancia, antes de entrar, pudo divisar a sus hermanas hablando con Bell, esta última tenía la cabeza agachada y las otras chicas la miraban con cierta pena. Chasqueó la lengua y entró al baño.

–De seguro es algo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Puso seguro a la puerta y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Cuando ya se encontraba lavando sus manos, pasó a mirar su reflejo. No había ocupado maquillaje salvo por el bálsamo labial que Blossom le había prestado; claro, después de siete vasos –ocho, si contamos el que le ofreció Bell– el leve color rojizo se había ido por completo. Peinó un poco su cabello, ajustó sus pantalones y quitó el seguro de la puerta para salir.

Butch la esperaba en el pasillo, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Eres mi guardaespaldas ahora? –preguntó irónica.

–¿Estás ebria?

–No, pero tampoco estoy sobria, por si no lo notaste.

Buttercup caminó hacia a cocina, nuevamente, iba por otro trago; Butch, tras ella.

–No deberías estar bebiendo, ¿sabes?

–No deberías meterte en mi vida, ¿sabes?

–Soy tu novio.

Se giró violentamente, haciendo que Butch detuviera su caminar. Estaban a pocos centímetros del marco de la cocina, otros chicos pasaban a su lado por el pasillo, uno que otro prestándoles atención incluso sabiendo que no debían.

–No eres mi papá –recalcó la chica–, pero ¿sabes? Es genial saber que recuerdas que soy tu novia.

Volvió a girar y entró a la cocina, casi pudo escuchar los quejidos de Butch, los que hacía cada vez que estaban a punto de pelear.

Se preparó otro trago, Butch simplemente la miraba, cada movimiento que ella hacía, él observaba y trataba de analizarla, como si eso fuera posible.

–¿No querías hablar de algo? –preguntó Butch–. Pues bien, hablemos.

–Ah, resulta que ahora quieres hablar –se burló Buttercup llevando el vaso, que tenía un poco más de alcohol, hasta la altura de su boca–. Okay, voy a aceptar solamente porque solo así voy a _librarme rápido_ de ti.

–¿Qué?

Pero no le respondió, solamente lo agarró de la muñeca y lo arrastró fuera, al patio trasero. Pasó cerca de sus hermanas y de Bell; cuál de las tres la miraba más sorprendida.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó el chico.

–Aquí podemos hablar –abrió sus brazos y dio unos pasos hacia atrás–. ¡Nadie quiere estar afuera con el frío que comienza a hacer en esta puta época del año!

Evidentemente, la temperatura dentro de la casa de la chica de primero estaba más agradable. A diferencia de cuando llegó, ahora corría viento, el cielo se había cubierto y estaba rojizo; en cualquier momento podrían caer las primeras gotitas de lluvia, las últimas del otoño y las que dan paso al invierno.

–Anda, suéltalo –pidió ella haciéndole un gesto con la mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía el trago.

–Has estado extraña, no lo sé, no estás actuando igual que siempre –Buttercup no pudo evitar soltar una risa, algo que provocó molestia en el interior de él.

–¿Y cómo se supone que actúo usualmente? –arqueó una ceja–. ¡Oh, ya sé! Debo estar a merced tuya, recibir tu cariño cuando a ti se te dé la gana, comportarme casi como una sumisa, decirte que sí en todo… ¡Estar casi arrastrándome por un poco de cariño!

–¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –cuestionó Butch, frunciendo el ceño, mientras que Buttercup terminaba de beber todo el vaso–. ¡Deja de hacer eso!

–¡¿Y por qué se supone que debería hacerte caso?! ¡Yo soy libre! ¡Puedo hacer lo que se me plante en gana!

Butch la tomó por las muñecas y la acercó a él.

–Suéltame –exigió.

–¿No eres feliz estando en una relación conmigo? ¿Aun sabiendo todo lo que te amo?

–¿Que me amas? Hazme el favor, deja de mentir, ¿quieres? Suéltame –repitió.

–No estoy mintiendo, yo sí te amo de verdad.

–No, no lo haces.

–¡Y por qué es que te sientes con el derecho de hablar de mis sentimientos por mí!

En ese momento, Buttercup rio, pero era una risa acompañada con llanto. Al verla, Butch sintió rabia, mucha rabia.

–No hablo de tus sentimientos, hablo de los hechos. Una acción demuestra más que mil palabras, ¿lo sabías? –guardó silencio un momento–. Ah, creo que eran las fotos… ¡No importa! ¡Butch! ¡Tú no me amas!

–¿Por qué dices eso? –apretó sus puños.

–Eres capaz de no hablar conmigo durante un fin de semana entero, no te interesa ningún otro tema de conversación, al menos conmigo, que no se trate de tus fiestecitas. Me tratas como la mierda y después llegas a pedirme disculpas para luego irte y dejarme, así como lo haces siempre, claro, te has asegurado la _follada_ de la semana, ¿no? Tenerme a mí significa eso para ti –lo miró–, ¿a eso te refieres con que me amas?

–Por supuesto que no –masculló–, nuestra relación es más que eso.

–¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues ilumíname!

–Nos besamos, dormimos juntos, nos reímos, ahora están saliendo de fiesta conmigo… ¿Es que solo vas a enfocarte por esa vez en que discutimos?

–No solo discutimos una vez, han sido ya reiteradas ocasiones –secó una lágrima de su mejilla, solo tenía permitido aquello, no iba a permitir que su voz se quebrase también como su corazón–, y la verdad es que las soluciones o reconciliaciones que tú y yo tenemos no sirven de nada.

–¿Se te ocurre alguna manera de arreglar lo nuestro?

–Oh, vaya, pensé que no te interesaba esto.

–¿Se te ocurre o no? –insistió, utilizando un tono un poco más fuerte, pero a Buttercup parecía no afectarle en lo absoluto.

–Puede que sí se me ocurra una.

Luego de decir eso, Buttercup sintió que su estómago se apretaba. Los nervios que creía no iban a sentir, se estaban haciendo presentes. Butch asintió y se arrodilló frente a ella, extrañándola de sobre manera.

–Vale, vale –tomó su mano, la besó y subió la mirada hasta ella–. Aquí, de rodillas ante ti, te pido todas las disculpas que sean necesarias para que podamos retomar nuestra relación. Prometo ser un novio leal, no tan fiestero y ser un compañero de vida, con la dignidad que tú te mereces.

Pero Buttercup quitó la mano, negó con la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior.

–No necesito tus disculpas, las estás diciendo solo porque crees que es lo que necesito.

–¿Y no es así?

–No.

–¡¿Entonces qué mierda es?!

Y Buttercup, al verlo tan alterado, solamente le sonrió con lástima, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y soltó la frase que ya había ensayado:

– _Démonos un tiempo_.

Butch abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido.

–¡No! –gritó él.

Sin embargo, Buttercup ya había vuelto a entrar a la casa, dejó el vaso sobre una de las mesas que estaban, les hizo un gesto de despedida a sus hermanas y que les enviaría un mensaje más tarde. Sacó su móvil y pidió un auto; dicho vehículo estaría llegando en menos de tres minutos. Suspiró aliviada, así no tendría que estar escapando de Butch durante tanto rato.

–¡Buttercup! –volvió a escuchar–. ¡No lo pienso aceptar!

Recogió su chaqueta y su bolso de mano que tenía guardado bajo la misma y salió de la casa, colocándose aquello.

–Sí que hace frío –comentó para ella misma, dando unos pasos hacia la acera, aguardando por el auto.

–¡Buttercup! –volvió a escuchar, así que se volteó y vio a Butch que corría hasta ella–. ¿A qué te refieres con un tiempo? ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?

–No –responde, ya sintiendo cómo el alcohol le estaba pegando cada vez más–, pero es casi lo mismo. Por un mes… Sí, un mes, no quiero tener contacto contigo, de ningún tipo.

–Buttercup, mi amor, ¿esto es por el efecto del alcohol, verdad? Si quieres lo hablamos mañana, sí, mañana ya estarás más consciente de lo que dices.

–Esto no lo vengo pensando desde ahora, Butch, lo vengo pensando desde hace tiempo… Solo esta noche tuve el maldito valor de decírtelo.

–¿Lo dices porque ya se acabó tu amor por mí?

–Puede que se esté empezando a acabar, porque todavía siento muchas cosas por ti.

–Yo también las siento.

–¡Deja de decir esas mentiras!

–No son mentiras –se defendía Butch.

–¿Sabes? No me interesa, en lo absoluto, lo que me tengas que decir ahora –miró hacia la calle y distinguió un auto, supuso que se trataba del suyo–. Yo ya tomé la decisión, respétamela.

–Y por qué tomas decisiones sin preguntarme si yo estaba de acuerdo.

–Porque no se trata siempre de lo que tú piensas, a veces yo también tengo que velar por mi propio bien, y tú, Butch, no me haces muy bien. Solamente significas un desgaste emocional para mí.

–¿Y esa es razón suficiente para que quieras tomarte un tiempo?

Ella no le respondió, solo lo miró incrédula.

El auto aparcó frente a la casa, así que caminó hasta él, escuchando los pasos de Butch tras ella.

–Si quieres saber cuándo pienso volver contigo –se volteó luego de haber abierto la puerta trasera del taxi–, será el día en que digas que me quieres sintiéndolo de verdad, no por mera comodidad.

Se sentó cerró la puerta y le pidió al chofer.

–Por favor, salgamos rápido de aquí.

Escuchaba que Butch gritaba recurrentemente su nombre, pero todo se distanciaba conforme el auto avanzaba. El hombre la miraba por el espejo retrovisor, parecía querer preguntarle algo, y ella sabía bien de lo que se trataba.

–No vendrá por nosotros, no tenemos permitido volar cuando hemos ingerido algo de alcohol.

–Oh, ya –dijo nervioso, ella solo sonrió.

–¿Podrías avisarme cuando lleguemos? Creo que quiero cerrar mis ojos un momento.

–No te preocupes, Buttercup, yo te avisaré.

Sonrió, acomodó la cabeza sobre la puerta y cerró los ojos.

No, no estaba tan cansada, pero puede que sí un poco mareada. La razón por la que quiso cerrar los ojos no se debía a ninguna de las anteriores, es solo que de esa manera podría llorar sin llamar tanto la atención del hombre que manejaba el auto que la llevaba a casa.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Respondiendo review(s):**

 **Xion-chan 14:** Lo mismo decía yo, pero osh, esta niña no quería entender, características de algo, lamentablemente, tóxico. Espero este capítulo te haya dejado satisfecha. Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Soool:** ¿Intriga? Jaja... ¿por? Uhm, espero no haya quedado ninguna duda. ¡Gracias por comentar! Y por leer, obvio. Espero te haya gustado el desenlace.

Lo que quería expresar en esta historia es cómo se va maquinando una relación tóxica sin darnos cuenta. Los verdecitos son de quienes más me gusta escribir, porque siento que dentro de cualquier tipo de historia sus personalidades encajan. El problema aquí es que Butch, verdaderamente, era un tipo abusivo que convertía su relación en algo tóxico; no hubo daño físico, pero sí psicológico, por ello es que Buttercup estaba tan complicada con el tema de verse envuelta en un rollo como ese sin saber cómo llegó ahí y qué es lo que tenía que hacer.

Finalmente, tomó la decisión correcta. No importa lo mucho que uno ame, si no es correspondido o si está desarrollándose algo tóxico, es mejor dejarlo ir. Los celos no son amor, los gritos no son amor, el mostrarse molesto cuando tu pareja solo quiere hacerte una acotación porque se preocupa por ti, no es amor.

Por favor, no normalicemos ni creamos algo "romántico" una relación tóxica y abusiva.

Recuerden seguir mi cuenta de instagram **floorvioleetta** , ahí avisé que me demoraría en publicar esta parte. ¡Eso, muchas gracias!


End file.
